An electric storage device may be mounted with a current interruption device to improve safety. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-254401 A (1995) discloses an electric storage device mounted with a current interruption device configured to interrupt electric current when pressure inside an outer can rises. This electric storage device has an electrode group including a sheet-like positive electrode, a sheet-like separator, and a sheet-like negative electrode. The separator is disposed in such a state as to be sandwiched between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. A planar part of the positive electrode and a planar part of the negative electrode are in close contact with the separator. Contrary to this, each end of the positive electrode and the negative electrode is not in close contact with the separator, but are exposed to a space inside the outer can. The current interruption device of this electric storage device is provided on a conductive path between either the positive electrode or the negative electrode and a terminal plate serving as an external connection terminal. The current interruption device has a current interruption valve having conductivity. Electric current flows through this current interruption valve during charging or discharging. When pressure inside the outer can increases, the current interruption valve is actuated such that no electric current flows through the current interruption valve.
In the electric storage device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-254401 A (1995), the current interruption device and the electrodes are altogether disposed in the outer can. The current interruption device and the electrodes are placed in predetermined mounting positions in the outer can so that short circuit can be prevented from being caused by the current interruption device and the electrodes making contact with each other.